Accomplishment Report 2013
People's Television Network, Inc: Accomplishment Report Operations Continuing Review/Improvement of Network Management and Operations ''Management *Designation of Undersecretary George T. Syliangco as Network Officer-in-Charge following the resignation of Mr. Renato A. Caluag. Mr. Cleo B. Dongga-as was appointed Network General Manager by the Board of Directors with U-Sec Syliangco remaining as in-charge of PTV’s policy direction *Detail of Oversight Officers/Officer-in-Charge for Finance, all from the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO) to institute major improvements in the Network’s operations *Hiring of experts in news and special events, marketing and corporate affairs; *Attendance in hearings called by both Houses of Congress on the amendment of Republic Act No. 7306 or the PTNI Charter. Sales & Marketing/Corporate Image *Formulation and launching of the New Network brand including logo, theme music, and other peripherals *Closed and finalized government and private accounts such as the PCSO *Continuing coordination with government agencies for the production and airing of their information materials and programs *Re-naming of the PTV website from www.ptni.tv to www.ptv.ph simultaneous with its re-design and strengthening of its live-stream feature *Strengthening of the Merchandising and Creative Unit for concept generation. Programming Reformatting and relaunch of the following programs: *''Panahon.TV, a daily weather news program *''Balitaan'', a daily morning news program *''Good Morning Boss!, a daily morning magazine show *''PTV Newsbreak, a top-of-the-hour news capsule *''News@1'', a noontime newscast, as an alternative to the lunchtime variety shows from the other networks *''News@6'', a flagship news program compared to TV Patrol and 24 Oras *''NewsLife'', a late-night English newscast, as an alternative to the soap operas from the other networks *''PTV Sports'', a sports newscast *''Damayan'', a longest-running public service program *''PTV FYI'', a community billboard-type program *''The Veronica Chronicles'', an investigative-type program *''PTV Special Forum'', a public service program on TV forum *''Cartoon Hour'', the children's animated cartoon programming block for kids, as an alternative to the lunchtime variety shows from the other networks *''UAAP on PTV'', the popular university basketball league tournaments in the live coverage in a sports fans to giving the TV viewership in the primetime ratings *''CONSTEL'', an educational programming featuring more episodes aimed at upgrading teaching skills of elementary and secondary teachers of Science and English **''Physics in Everyday Life'' **''Chemistry in Action'' **''Science Made Easy'' **''Fun with Math'' **''English High School'' Continuing support to government programs, activities and projects through the provision of airtime as needed for important announcements, bulletins and specials. 'New Anchors' *Audrey Gorriceta, Pircelyn Pialago and Gio Tingson (Balitaan) **For the stand-in news delivery for Balitaan. **Opening after OBB: (Audrey) Magandang umaga Luzon, Visayas at Mindanao, samahan inyo kami sa umagang ng tagapagbalita para sa isang oras ng ating Balitaan, ako po si Audrey Gorriceta kasama si Pircelyn Pialago at narito na ang unang bugso ng ating mga balita. **After the opening, Bob Novales provided the voice-over, a sneak peek of the morning's headlines with clips from the specific news items in "Unang una sa hanay ng Balitaan." **After the headlines, (Audrey) 'At bagong mag headlines, kasama na ipapawid sa DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz at ang mga provincial radio stations ng Philippine Broadcasting Service hatid ng Media ng Bayan, silipin natin ang lalagay ng traffic situation kasama magpapawid si roadtop prince Benj Bondoc, (Audrey) Maraming salat Benj Bondoc, (Pircelyn) samantala silipin natin ang lagay ng panahon kasama si April Enerio sa PAGASA-DOSD, (Pircelyn) Maraming salamat po April Enerio mila sa PAGASA-DOSD. **The details starts: Audrey Gorriceta start the program by saying "Una sa ating Balitaan." **Closing after the headliners: (Audrey) At 'yan po mga balita sa pang-umaga ito, (Pircelyn) ako pa rin si Pircelyn Pialago para sa inyong Telebisyon ng Bayan, (Audrey) ako naman si Audrey Gorriceta mag-kitakita tayo muli bukas, para sa isang oras na ating Balitaan. *Rey Langit and Phoebe Javier (News@1) **For the stand-in anchors for News@1. **OBB with the voice-over Bob Novales before opening: Mula sa sentro na balitaan ng﻿ PTV, narito ang News@1. Opening after OBB with the voice-over and before headlines: (Rey) Luzon, Visayas at Mindanao, samahan inyo kami sa isang kalahating oras na punong-puno ng balitaan ngayong hapon, ito po si Pareng Rey Langit kasama siPhoebe Javier, at ito ang News@1. **After the opening, a sneak peek of the afternoon's headlines with clips from the specific news items in "Sa ulo ng mga baita." **After the headlines, (Rey) sa labas ng himpilan sina Jorge Bandola sa PNoy, Rocky Ignacio sa malacañang, si April Enerio sa PAGASA-DOSD at si JM Reyes mula sa MMDM traffic, kasama na ipapawid sa DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz at ang mga provincial radio stations ng Philippine Broadcasting Service hatid ng Media ng Bayan. **The details starts: Rey Langit start the program by saying "Una po sa ating mga balita." **Closing after headlines: (Rey) At 'yan po mga balita hangang sa oras na ito, (Phoebe) maraming salamat po sa inyong pagsubaybay, ako naman si Phoebe Javier para sa inyong Telebisyon ng Bayan, (Rey) ito po si Pareng Rey Langit laging tandaan sa inyong tutuk ng Telebisyon ng Bayan, hangang bukas sa pagbabalik ng News@1 *Kathy San Gabriel, Ralph Obina and Atty. Marc Castrodes (News@6) **For the stand-in news delivery for News@6. **Edwin Eusebio provided the voice-over, a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific news items in "Sa ulo ng mga balita." **OBB with the voice-over Bob Novales before opening: Mula sa sentro na balitaan ng﻿ PTV, narito ang News@6. Opening after OBB with the voice-over and before headlines: (Kathy) Magandang gabi pilipinas, (Atty. Marc) samahan inyo kami sa isang oras ng punong-puno na balitaan, (Ralph) mga Kapambansa ng ating bayan sa bawat sulong ng mundo, (Kathy) ito ang News@6. **After the headlines, (Kathy) sa labas ng himpilan kasama sina Jorge Bandola sa PNoy, Rocky Ignacio sa malacañang, Amor Larrosa sa PAGASA-DOSD at si Hajji Kaamiño mula sa MMDA traffic, at ang reporters ng Telebisyon ng Bayan, kasama na ipapawid sa DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz at ang mga provincial radio stations ng Philippine Broadcasting Service hatid ng Media ng Bayan. **The details starts: Kathy San Gabriel start the program by saying "Una sa ating mga balita." **Closing after Xiao Time: (Kathy) 'Yan po mga balita hangang sa oras na ito, (Ralph) susunod na, ako po si Ralph Obina, (Kathy) ako naman si Kathy San Gabriel para sa inyong Telebisyon ng Bayan, (Atty. Marc) ako si Atty. Marc Castrodes, hanggang bukas dito sa pagbabalik ng News@6. *Robert Tan, Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantu (NewsLife) **For the sit-in news delivery with the news desk for NewsLife. **OBB with the voice-over Bob Novales after the headliners and before the opening: From the news center of PTV, this is NewsLife. **The famous opening line: (Robert) This is NewsLife, your news, your life. Informaing and inspiring in the people with the life of the news. **Closing after music video: (Robert) And we are now bringing you the summary of your news your life, because the People's Television Network is your NewsLife, i'm Robert Tan with Princess Habibah Sarip and Isabella Cantu, thank you and good night. *Jorge Bandola, Rocky Ignacio and Joseph Parafina (The Weekend News) **For the stand-in news delivery for The Weekend News. **Bob Novales provided the voice-over, a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific news items in "Ngayon sa The Weekend News." **OBB with the voice-over Bob Novales after the headliners and before the opening: Mula sa bulwagan pambalitaan ng﻿ PTV, ito ang The Weekend News. **Opening after OBB with the voice-over and before headlines: (Jorge) Magandang gabi ako si Jorge Bandola, kasama sina Rocky Ignacio at Joseph Parafina, ito ang nangungunang The Weekend News. **The details starts: Jorge Bandola start the program by saying "Una sa ating mga balita." **Closing: (Jorge) 'Yan po mga balita ngayong weekend, (Joseph) ako po si Joseph Parafina, (Rocky) ako naman si Rocky Ignacio para sa inyong Telebisyon ng Bayan, (Jorge) ako po si Jorge Bandola, dito sa nangungunang The Weekend News. ''Technical/Infrastructure *Procurement of 3 sets of cameras with complete accessories for News Studio and 4 ENG camcorder systems. *Ongoing bidding process for procurement of graphic/virtual studio and video monitoring systems and studio lamps, cables/connectors, microphones, etc. for Studio B. *Procurement of 3 sets of DVC Pro VTR machines for Studio B – awaiting testing of units. *Rolling rehabilitation of Studio B and its Master Control. *Ongoing preparation for the restoration of major Provincial Station Transmitters. *Completion of the mapping of signal reach/quality in Metro Manila. *Preparation of the proposal for Phase 1 of broadcast/production equipment improvement through the ODA. Financial and Administrative Operations *Ongoing improvement of Financial/Cost Accounting System. *Improvement of the Property Inventory System including the disposal unserviceable/junk equipment and vehicles. *Completed the optional/early retirement of Network employees. *Ongoing review of the Network’s Rationalization Plan for submission to the DBM within the year. *Began the pooling of Network vehicles. *Institutionalized the pooling of Network equipment/facilities. Human Resources Development *Conduct of regular dialogues with the employees’ association. *Holding of general assembly to update employees on Network programs, plans and activities. *Provision of regular training programs to employees per division to professionalize the ranks. *Conduct of leadership seminars for managers and supervisors. *Crafting of the Employees’ Handbook and Code of Conduct. *Initiated preparation of the Network’s Manual of Operations. Research Activities'' *Tabulation and analysis of data on program ratings from the Kantar Ratings System, as inputs for various program planning and sales & marketing activities. *Regular coordination with international broadcast partners such as Arirang and CCTV for future training needs and supply of program materials.